sakura guide to breakups
by finish line
Summary: SasuSaku. Here are ways on how Girlfriend breaks up with Boyfriend. With creativity. Let's not forget the ways how Boyfriend makes up with Girlfriend. With creativity. Need I say more? -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-
1. single

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> Haruno Sakura has so very many ways on how to break up with her boyfriend. Say for example this certain special way. Be sarcastic. Because come on, this is the best way evaarr. "And you know how they call a jealous _Uchiha Sasuke_? They call him . . ." Find out.

**»:«**

_When you are in love, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into._

**»:«**

_**single  
><strong>_

_**If you are an executive's secretary, and your boyfriend's the son of the owner of the competing company . . . **_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation. **

Aggressive olive eyes stared impassively into an equally unemotional pair of onyx-coloured eyes. There was a lack of annoyance and resentment in both pairs of eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," started the owner of the olive eyes, who sported shoulder-length pink hair and cute button of a nose, "do you know what people call a woman whose boyfriend knocked her boss out?"

Without caution, she dabbed on her boyfriend's bruised face with the ice pack. She ignored the man's cringe. Despite the twist on the young man's face, heavy eyelids covered his dark, staring orbs.

"They call her _Sakura_," answered the young man. His eyes snapped open when she dabbed a little bit too hard on his bruise. However, he noticed the slight tic on the pink-haired woman's lips, which were set on a straight line.

Haruno Sakura shook her head ever so slowly. She opened her pursed lips and said, "No, Sasuke-kun. You are mistaken."

There was an unquestionable sweetness in the woman's tone—it was almost too sweet to be true. It was almost sarcastic. Uchiha Sasuke frowned as Sakura finally handed him the icepack for him to tend to his bruised cheek on his own.

"What, then?" he asked.

Sakura stood up from the couch they were sitting on and straightened herself, looking down at her boyfriend. "They call her _Unemployed_," explained Sakura. There was a deep bite in her tone—that in itself was apparent.

"Tch."

There was another tic on the woman's lips. "And you know what they call the boyfriend who knocked the breath out of the _Unemployed's_ boss?" continued the pink-haired woman, as she walked over to his coat hanger by the door and got her apparel.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. There was something in her question.

". . . What?"

Sakura buttoned her coat down and, after doing so, glared at the man who was still daubing his face with the icepack. She glared at him with ferocious and callous green eyes.

"They call him . . . _Single_."

Apparently, that was the best way to break up with a boyfriend of six years. For one Haruno Sakura, that was.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

Uchiha Sasuke had gone to the point of asking help from his father. And brother. And mother.

Haruno Sakura sat one one of the seats in front of the table of Uchiha Itachi as the latter laughed. "I heard about your breakup with my foolish little brother."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He was impulsive, like always," she said with a sigh. With another sigh, she smiled. "I'm thankful anyway, because despite me breaking up with him, he gave me a new job."

Itachi shook his head, amused. "Aren't you planning on mending things with him? I mean, I know my foolish little brother so much. I know he didn't mean what he did."

Pink lips pursed into a thin, straight line. The owner's eyes narrowed, staring off into space, while saying, "I don't think he _didn't_ mean it at all. I was quite certain he did that on purpose."

The older man laughed for a short while before shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, did you know that I was able to force the story of your breakup out of Sasuke? I almost died of oxygen deprivation after hearing _your_ way of breaking up."

Sakura was nonchalant. She shrugged a shoulder. "He deserved it."

There was a short while of silence. What Sakura could only hear was the soft humming of the air conditioner standing in one corner of the office.

"Do you know how people call the ex-boyfriend of the _Unemployed_?" asked Itachi, a playful smile on his lips. He twirled his fountain pen in between his fingers as he watched the transition of Sakura's expression from that of nonchalance to that of smugness.

"_Heartbroken_," answered Sakura.

"Wrong," said the man. An impish smirk curved his lips further. "Do you have any other answer?"

When Sakura shook her head, Itachi continued, "They call him _Uchiha Sasuke_."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"My foolish little brother, Sakura, acted out of instinct," Itachi stated. He set his pen on his table with a loud tap. "His instincts told him he was _jealous_."

The pink-haired woman blushed. "I know _that_, but that doesn't mean—"

"And you know how they call a jealous _Uchiha Sasuke_?" interfered Itachi. Sakura shook her head, so he continued, "They call him . . ."

Something seemed to have dropped in the pit of Sakura's stomach when Itachi said the next two words. A lump formed in her throat that inevitably hitched her breath.

". . . _in love_."

**»:«**

"Sasuke-kun!"

". . . !"

She kissed him. _Thank you, Sasuke-kun_.

After all, she _loved _him.

**author's note** review?  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	2. anniversary

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> o2. Haruno Sakura would certainly love to break up with her bastard of a boyfriend who forgot all about their fourth year anniversary for the fourth time in the four years they were together. Chiyeah. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_Hospitals help "mend two broken hearts"._

**»:«**

_**anniversary  
><strong>_

_**If your boyfriend forgets about your fourth year anniversary for the fourth time in the four years you are together . . . **_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation. **

The pink-haired woman stared at Sasuke accusingly, pain etched all over her face. Her expression was beyond angry, and Sasuke could not fathom what he had done this time.

When she spoke, however, he could not believe himself. Again. For the fourth time.

"You forgot," said Sakura, his girlfriend. "That's the only explanation I can gain from you after having me wait here for three freaking hours—hoping—_just_ hoping you'd come."

Sasuke almost faltered but kept his glare intact. "Look—you know I'm busy with work and you know how my family—"

"I'm busy with my work, too, Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura. She exhaustedly gazed at him with her shoulders sagging. Sasuke's open mouth continued to hang, as he tried to collect himself after his girlfriend's outburst. "But look—for the four years we are together, I never _ever_ forget about this special day because I love you!"

The black-haired man who sported an onyx-coloured pair of eyes tightened his grip to his silence, letting her words sink in him.

"For these four years we are together, we never celebrated this special day, and I so envy my friends because they do with their own other half!" confessed Sakura. "I don't even know why I kept up with you despite all these."

When Sasuke was about to speak, Sakura beat him to it.

"Without your utter bastard of an attitude, there would be a special celebration of this day," said Sakura, gripping the strap of her hand bag tauter. "Without that freaking workaholic streak in you, we would always be _happy_. But you know what, Sasuke-kun?"

". . ."

"Without this freaking relationship—or dare I say it, commitment?" Sakura spun on her heels and began to walk away. A few feet away from Sasuke, she continued, "Without this freaking relationship, _I _would have been _happier_."

Sakura thought it was the most subtle way to break up with her bastard of a boyfriend.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

Sakura walked into her office after a quick round of checkups in her ward. It had been a month since she cut off her relationship with Sasuke, and still, she had not yet moved on.

Before she could turn the knob of her door, though, the P.A. system of the hospital cued to a speaker.

She looked up nonchalantly to a speaker nearby, waiting to see if it was another emergency.

"Paging Dr. Haruno Sakura," said a voice which Sakura recognises as Shizune's—her co-worker, "a special message is about to be delivered to you right about now. Let me repeat—paging Dr. Haruno Sakura, please listen for a special message is about to be delivered to you right about now. Thank you."

There was a ringing before it shut off. The mentioned pink-haired doctor cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Why would the hospital administration have "a special message to be delivered to her" still mentioned over the system? The message could have just arrive in her office and—

There was another cue to the P.A.

Sakura looked up again.

"Sakura."

The doctor's eyes widened upon hearing the voice. It was no longer Shizune's—it was . . . it was . . . Tsunade's! Was she being fired off her work or something publicly to humiliate her? Thinking about it now, she _could_ be fired, considering her heartless work the past few weeks due to the breakup she had had with Sasuke.

Passing nurses stared at her.

"A certain Uchiha Sasuke would like you to know that he's not sorry he forgot about your fourth anniversary for the fourth time in the four years you are together."

Sakura frowned. He was not sorry?

"He didn't really care of dates. He cared about _days_."

Sakura remained rooted to the spot.

"He cared about days being with you and not a date of the past. He cared about days to the future and present. But most of all, he'd like you to know that—hey!"

Another voice, masculine and familiar, said, "Sak"—there was a heaving of a sigh—"you said that without this relationship, you would have been _happier_."

". . ."

"You were implying that without this relationship, there would be no heartaches for you. OK. I could actually care less."

". . . That bastard."

"I just want you to know and just listen, _annoying woman_."

A small smile escaped her lips. He knew her too well.

"Without a Haruno Sakura, there would be no Uchiha Sasuke."

**author's note** :D some of you actually suggested making some sort of collections and are hoping for a follow-up chapter to the previous one. i'm sorry this isn't connected to the first chapter, but it's still about sakura breaking up with sasuke. :) review?  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	3. definition

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> o3. What more can a Haruno Sakura do when she sees her boyfriend actually 'laughing' with another beautiful woman - an action she rarely does when around her? Break up with him, of course! -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_Behind actions are meanings._

**»:«**

_**definition  
><strong>_

_**If you see your boyfriend walking with another woman and is actually laughing with her, which, by the way, he hardly does with you . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation. **

"You were with another woman."

Uchiha Sasuke glared. His girlfriend was being over-possessive. "That woman you are talking about is my—"

"Another girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? A fiancée your father betrothed you with?" supplied the green-eyed Haruno Sakura. She gave her boyfriend a nonchalant stare. "You know, you might think this is actually being so irrational of me, but it is rather envying to find you laughing with another woman when you never do that with me."

Sasuke looked exasperated as he placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders and closed his eyes. After sighing, he said, "Look. How can I not show her a brighter side of me when I—"

"—love her more than you do to me?" Sakura equipped yet again, nonchalance pressed into her face.

The black-haired man almost rolled his eyes at this. She was being annoying again.

"I am expected to love her more than I do to you, Sak," replied Sasuke.

Hurt crossed Sakura's eyes. It was too late for Sasuke to realise what he had just said. "Oh yeah? Well look at me here now."

Sakura kicked Sasuke's shin. The man bit back an "Ow" as she did so. He looked at her incredulously and demanded, "What did you do that for?"

"That kick on the shin screams you disappointed me. This punch on the shoulder"—she punched him on his left shoulder with her right fist—"says you hurt me."

Sasuke swayed slightly upon the force of her punch. Sakura could be strong when she wanted to.

"This slap on the face"—Sakura lifted her hand and slapped Sasuke's cheek—"tells you to let us get this nonsense nine years of a relationship over with because"—she shoved fumbled with her hands and pulled a ring out of her right ring finger—"removing this promise ring tells _me_ I can't bear anything any more."

The young Uchiha, slightly wide-eyed, stared at Sakura's retreating back and muttered to himself, "She's breaking up with me? Because I'm laughing with my _Mom_?"

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

It surprised Sasuke that Sakura was by the lake they usually spend their time in. The lake had a sentimental meaning not only to him, but to Sakura as well.

When they were kids, they met by the lake. During their childhood, they said they liked each other by the lake. During their teenage years, they got together on the same place. Their first kiss happened in the same place as well.

First falling out of love, first falling back in love, first promise, first promise ring . . . all their firsts together happened in the same place.

Perhaps seeing each other once again by the lake had some underlying meaning.

When green orbs met onyx-coloured ones, Sasuke stopped from walking. They watched each other for a while before Sakura stood up from her sitting position on the grassy land.

Before she could get any further away, Sasuke advanced as quick as he could towards her and rooted her to her spot by holding both her wrists.

"Sasuke, let go."

"No."

"I said—"

"You never let me speak before so let me speak now."

Sakura's shoulders sagged as she looked at Sasuke.

"The woman you were envying and I am expected to love more than anything is my mother, Sak," said Sasuke, resting her head on her shoulder, still holding her wrists down. "But I swear if there is a sole woman in the world that I would love unconditionally because I really love her and not because all children in the world are expected to do so, it would be you."

". . . Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kissed her forehead. "A kiss there means I respect you."

His lips brushed on her cheeks. "A kiss there says you're my only one."

He let go of her left wrist and trailed his fingers until they reached her hand. He lifted it up and kissed her palm. "A kiss there proclaims you're the most wonderful woman in the world."

Uchiha Sasuke stared Sakura in her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. "A kiss there tells you I'm always thinking of you. A kiss here on your closed eyes"—he kissed her eyelids—"screams I love you so . . . that's why"—he trailed kisses on her face until his lips reached hers—"this kiss on your lips tells you I want you to be mine forever."

Sakura's green eyes snapped open and she searched for Sasuke's black ones, which were then closed. "Sasuke-kun, are you—?" she asked.

Sasuke kissed her again on the lips and pulled away, saying, "I want you to marry me . . . . Will _you_ marry me?"

There was silent tension ringing on their ears before Sakura moved her head forward and crashed her lips with his.

"That kiss says yes. Yes, I will!"

**author's note** :) review?  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	4. military

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> o4. Working in the Army as a couple is a huge problem, really. "Permission to break up with you, Sir!" -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_He did not really have a tough and hard as rock heart._

**»:«**

_**military**_

_**If you're a student soldier and your boyfriend is your Commandant, and he happens to be  
>not casually talking to you for three weeks straight despite seeing each other daily . . .<strong>_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation. **

Haruno Sakura chose this job not because her father was the infamous General of the Army, but because she wanted to. She loved the action, the adventure . . . but did not realise that she would find a tough, stern, but good-looking Prince Charming in the camp. They fell in love, really.

He was her Commandant, and she was just starting.

Everyone in their platoon knew of their relationship. Everyone knew how she and Uchiha Sasuke, her leader, were at first, how they were around the middle, and how they were right now. Been there, still there, and it was becoming unbearable.

Their relationship, Sakura knew, was agonizing. She knew that having an affair in the camp, amidst work, had its repercussions, but she did not know it would hurt this much. She was already warned by her father, but she did not listen.

So many warning bells, but she ignored them.

So stiffly standing in her squad in the platoon, chest out, stomach in, and fists closed at her sides, Haruno Sakura spun around in an about face manner, walked out of her squad so the ones next in line to her shifted. She walked towards the front, towards their Commandant, and hand saluted.

Sasuke stared at her impassively.

"Enlistee Haruno requesting permission to break up with you, Sir!" cried Sakura, her face void of any emotions.

If they were allowed, the other platoon members would have been gawking already.

Sasuke, much to Sakura's surprise, did a hand salute as well. He waved his saluting hand outward, saying, "Carry on."

It should not have hurt this much.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

All platoons were gathered again for the usual morning exercises. They had to show toughness and endurance, for General Haruno was there with them, watching.

It had been days since the breakup of the "infamous" couple in the camp, and discreetly, it was the talk around the members.

Perhaps that was the reason why, despite the rule of being expressionless during their exercises, the members literally gaped.

Uchiha Sasuke, Commandant to Platoon Delta III, favourite of the instructors and some other well-known Army leaders, walked up to _General_ Haruno, hand saluted, and said . . .

"Uchiha requesting permission to make your daughter mine, Sir!"

Sakura, who stood in her line, wide-eyed, thought it was too brave of him to walk up to her father, who was the first person Sakura confided their breakup with.

She watched as General Haruno gazed at Sasuke sternly, smirked, and hand saluted.

"Carry on." Before Sasuke could place his saluting hands down, General Haruno continued, "Sweep her off her feet, cadet."

**author's note** ooh, seems like daddy haruno is in favour of sasuke! :P not really sure about the terms in the army, so i made use of a military school instead. inspired by the _citizenship advancement training_ (cat) in our school. :D review?  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	5. commandments

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> o5. Oh, the joys of Yahoo!Answers. 'You are my son's ex-girlfriend, I assume?' Oh, the joys of having Uchiha Fugaku answer your question—er, rant. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_Because love is only a matter of questions then answers._

**»:«**

_**commandments**_

_**If your rival comes up to you and shows you a text message from your own boyfriend that says, "I love you" . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.&&The breakup solution.**

Home » All Categories » Entertainment & Music » Comics & Animation » Resolved Question

_**go-pink-guuurl**_

_**Member since:  
><strong>__July 27, 2011_

_**Total points:  
><strong>__341 (Level 2)_

_**Add Contact  
>Block<strong>_

**Resolved Question **Show me another»

***WTF, UCHIHA?  
><strong>I hatehatehate you, you damn cheater! I so freaking love you, you know? But what did you do to me? The bitch showed me her damned iPhone just earlier and showed me a text message from YOU that said . . . GAWD, WHAT'S WITH YOU?

You just told the Karin bitch that you are in love with her! I have waited, you know, for you to just freaking come to me and profess your love. You shattered everything. You told the bitch you love her instead of me. How about the one-year relationship I had with you? Don't tell me you'd call it a mere fling. Because both you and I know it's not.

I let you have the bitch's phone number because you needed so for your freaking Bio partnership but . . . Was bist du? Eine idiotische Person?

Fick dich.

I loveDDDD you.

Hopefully, you understood the German words I placed. HAH. Oh, and pee-ehs. I changed your username here in Y!A. ANOTHER HAH. It's now "The-Bastard-Who-Cheats". Another HAH!

Your EX-girlfriend,  
>Sak<p>

**Edit:** I love you, Daddy-Mentor-Doctor-of-Love Uchiha! :DD Smileeeyz.

_*3 days ago  
>*Report Abuse<em>

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Dr. Uchiha Fugaku**_

_**Member since:  
><strong>__May 23, 2006_

_**Total points:  
><strong>__8,683 (Level 5)_

_**Add Contact  
>Block<strong>_

**Best Answer** - Chosen by Voters

Watch your language, young lady. You are my son's ex-girlfriend, I assume? First of all, you have placed your question in the wrong category. Is this what you call "Entertainment"? And before you question my presence, I have been in this community for years more than yours, under the category "Science and Mathematics".

I just so happened to come across "Entertainment and Music" and saw your question.

Ahem.

I was simply piqued when I saw "Uchiha" (along with the word WTF. Whatever that means. Children these days. Hn).

Your cursing got to my nerves. I don't really care if you had had a fight with my idiotic son or had broken up with him or whatsoever. (Uchihas don't get broken-hearted). I would have cared less had not my snot-nosed son placed his sneakers inside the refrigerator, wore his boxer on his head, walked around the house looking way worse than a sleep-deprived corpse (as if there is any), writing on the walls of his brother's bedroom with "IDIOT!" and "I LOVE YOU, SAKURA!" and all those things lovesick idiots say.

Again, I don't care about my son. No—not at all. Not even when he got sick with high fever, got all snotty, broke numerous drinking glasses, broke Mikoto's favourite vase, wounded his fist, shattered the first floor bathroom mirror, and not even when he destroyed his own bedroom (that's why he shares with Itachi right now) and iPhone and iPad and Sony Ericsson Xperia Arc and MacBook and Sony Vaio laptop and Xbox 360 and PSP and all those expensive gadgets where my money was used for. I don't care about my son.

Really.

And NO, I'm not convincing myself. I asked Itachi to investigate what happened. He found out with his monstrous intelligence that my idiotic younger son sent his message to a certain "Karin-bitch" instead to a certain "Jellybean" because like most teenagers your age, he was typing the text message like a beast. (I don't really get what's with you and typing like mad.)

I don't know if that has any relation to what happened to the two of you. I don't care. But I care that the idiot altered the first commandment in the Uchiha Commandments.

The idiot made it this way:

10. Uchihas are always cool.

9. Uchihas are always smart.

8. Uchihas are always athletic.

7. Uchihas are always strong.

6. Uchihas are always proud.

5. Uchihas always know what to do.

4. Uchihas are always discreet with their feelings.

3. Uchihas are always beautiful and aristocratic.

2. Uchihas are always respected.

1. Uchiha Sasuke loves Haruno Sakura.

And the original first commandment was "Uchihas know who are worthy their love." And somehow, Sasuke had made me proud. So, Miss Haruno, whatever has happened? Get over it.

Go back to my son.

Sincerely,  
>Uchiha Fugaku<p>

**Edit: **You're welcome. We have an upcoming practical on Wednesday. Study hard. And I am not Doctor of Love.

_*Edited 2 days ago_

**100% 5 Votes**

_9 Rating: Good Answer  
>0 Rating: Bad Answer<em>

**Other Answers (1)**

_**The-Bastard-Who-Cheats**_

_**Member since:  
><strong>__July 27, 2011_

_**Total points:  
><strong>__154 (Level 1)_

_**Add Contact  
>Block<strong>_

Ich liebe dich.

_*3 days ago_

**40% 2 Votes**

_9 Rating: Good Answer  
>0 Rating: Bad Answer<em>

**author's note** _"Was bist du? Eine idiotische Person? Fick Dich" _is literally translated to _"What are you? An idiot? Fuck you." "Ich liebe dich" _is _"I love you." _xd and i so love y!answers. when i'm bored with facebook, deviantart, and fanfiction, i'm on y!answers. :) and because you love daddy haruno, i do hope you also love daddy uchiha. ;) &&thank you for the supports, guys!

p.s. if it doesn't make sense, well, sasuke was meaning to confess that he loves sakura and not merely "like", so he decides to tell it over text message. it so happens that sakura's name in his phone was "jellybean" which precedes "karin-bitch". and like what dr. love said, sasuke was typing like mad. :p you get the drill.

:) review?

**dedicated to **all the reviewers: _filipinochick . mistressinwaiting . Desperate Fool . little miss flutterfly . happyxlovablexsushiii . Laussat . Ari222 . Lungs . Evil-Chibi-Tiffy . xcainx . smilinglikeyou . mahal kita . InnocentlyTainted . Ahmose Nefertari . Romantic Egoist_  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	6. janitor

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> o6. Because Daddy Haruno does not want a janitor as Baby Haruno's boyfriend. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_Doki. Doki. Doki._

**»:«**

_**war**_

_**If your father gives you no choice but to break up with your "janitor" of a boyfriend . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

Uchiha Sasuke stared at his girlfriend—the renowned physician, Haruno Sakura. His eyes travelled from her towards her father then back to her. His eyebrows furrowed as the Haruno's father spoke again.

Sakura could only squeeze his hand tighter.

"Stop seeing my daughter," Daddy Haruno said as he grabbed Sakura's hand that held Sasuke's. He glared at Sasuke and continued, "I can't believe that all this while, my daughter dates a mere—mere—undignified janitor! How preposterous!"

"Dad—" started Sakura, but she was harshly cut off.

"You!" yelled Daddy Haruno, pointing a finger to the Uchiha. "Can you give my daughter a car?"

Sasuke started, "I—No."

Daddy Haruno frowned. "No?

Sakura started to protest. She held her father's arm and stared at him pleadingly. "Dad, please, cut him some sla—"

"Can you give Sakura a house? A phone? I bet you can't even give her a new pair of shoes!"

There was silence that ensued among the three of them. The deserted hospital hallway was made even eerier as it already was, and the Uchiha and the older man glared at each other.

Finally, Sasuke said, "No, I can't give her those."

And that was all Daddy Haruno needed to tug on Sakura's forearm to drag her away from her janitor of a boyfriend. Sasuke only watched his _ex_-girlfriend being tugged along, looking beseechingly at him, as Daddy Haruno's loud voice echoed, "Such a waste of time!"

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

It was Christmas when they saw each other again. The ex-boyfriend, the ex-future-daddy-in-law, the ex-girlfriend. The Ex-Future-Daddy-In-Law's eyes widened upon seeing the Ex-Boyfriend's way of clothing. _So different_, he thought.

The Ex-Girlfriend was about to take a step forward towards her ever-so-loved ex-boyfriend, only to be halted by her own Daddy.

"What are you wearing, pathetic bastard?" demanded Daddy Haruno, keeping his daughter beside him.

Sasuke shrugged, his eyes trained on Sakura's eager figure. "I'm wearing a tuxedo."

"I know you're wearing one but what does that imply? That you're freaking rich? Hah, rich my ass."

Sakura fought a small smile on her Daddy's childish choice of words. She looked back up to Sasuke and called out, "Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"I'm here to take you back," answered Sasuke, stepping forward and grabbing Sakura's other hand. He and Daddy Haruno glared at each other. "I'm here to clarify to your father that what the eyes see does not always justify the truth."

The green eyes of Daddy Haruno narrowed even further. "What do you mean, bastard?"

"Just because I was holding a mop and a pail of water when you saw me does not imply I'm a janitor, Mr. Haruno," explained Sasuke, smirking. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha Corporation, and I can't give your daughter a car, a house, a phone, or even a pair of new shoes."

"Then what are you doing here? Go away now."

"But sir, I can give her a Porsche, a villa, the latest of iPad, or Prada or whatever women love." Sasuke smirked. "Sir, being the doctor that you are, can you give Sakura those?"

Daddy Haruno glared and he pulled Sakura closer to him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in irritation and tugged Sakura back to him. At the back of her mind, the pink-haired woman angrily thought, _This is war, man, this is war!_

**author's note** because daddy haruno loves baby haruno. correct or correct? :) review?  
><strong>dedicated to <strong>all the reviewers: _aris-chan_, _Alan Angg, Sasusaku Forever and Ever, Supercilious- . -Frivolity, 7HeartAndSoul7, kattylin, Pinkish-Bluish, filipinochick, Innocently . Tainted, misstressinwaiting, cutecookiechick, Tamartian, thoughtyoulikemeeee, Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime, Evil-Chibi-Tiffy, little miss flutterfly_  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	7. pretend

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> o7. She asks him to pretend to be her ex-boyfriend. Starting tomorrow until forever, that is. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_Had you been time, you'd be my eternity._

**»:«**

_**pretend**_

_**If you simply don't believe in "high school love lasts" . . . **_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

Haruno Sakura took her time in walking towards the table where her boyfriend of six months sat with his friends. She had been contemplating on breaking up with him for a couple of days already, right after what happened to her best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

She had just witnessed her best friend's heart break a number of times with just one man. One person managed to break her best friend's brave heart—and a couple of times, too. At this, Sakura had grown afraid of what would happen to her and Sasuke's relationship.

After a few more steps, she finally reached him.

Sasuke and his friends stopped talking and looked up to Sakura, curious and confused.

Sakura heaved a silent breath and said, everyone turning to the "infamous" couple, "Sasuke, could you pretend to be not in love with me, much more my ex-boyfriend?"

Said boy frowned. "_What_?" he hissed, and all his friends raised their eyebrows.

"Just once."

". . . the fuck are you talking about?" demanded Sasuke as he made a move to stand up, but Sakura extended out a hand to stop him from doing so. Her face was stoic.

"Just once, I promise," said Sakura. "You'll just pretend—or perhaps live up to it—_once_."

There was a moment of silence between them. Whispers from the students watching them grew louder.

"When, then?"

An ironic smile spread across Sakura's lips as she said, "Starting tomorrow . . . until forever, Sasuke. A one-time pretension thing, but at the extent of forever."

At that, she bowed down to a good-bye and walked away, leaving Sasuke more heartbroken than he had been.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

A few weeks after their silent breakup, Sakura found herself in the passenger-seat of Sasuke's black Aston Martin. She bit her lip when he spoke to her.

"I was thinking you wouldn't want to talk to me again," he said.

It was embarrassing, but Sakura needed his help. "I—Look, this doesn't mean anything, but I'm asking you a favour"—to which Sasuke raised his eyebrows—"to please . . . please pretend to be my boyfriend—or date—on the gala night of my father's company. Please, it's important!"

The pink-haired teen flinched when Sasuke scoffed. "After denying me into your pretension game a few weeks ago? Do you expect me to concede into this posing thing again?"

Sakura desperately said, grasping Sasuke's hand that enveloped the stirring wheel, "Please Sasuke—I can do you a favour in exchange!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, huh?" the boy mocked, slightly bothered by the hand that held his. "OK, then, here's the favour I want you to do."

Sakura leaned in, eager. Because despite all that had transpired, Sasuke was going to help her!

"Pretend to be my girlfriend."

Silence. "When? Where?"

Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura with a hint of mischief. "Tomorrow and for the rest of the years that I am alive—in five-star restaurants, in cinemas—and hey, I'm not doing them but amusement parks will do, too."

Sakura's eyes widened, stunned, and Sasuke took this time to kiss her on the cheek before hopping off his car.

Sakura blinked when Sasuke opened the car door and his head popped in, a huge smirk on his face. "Oh, and pretend to be my fiancée, too, perhaps five years from now in front of my family."

And with that, he completely left, the huge smirk turning into a dumb smile.

**author's note** :) review?  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	8. dizzy

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> o8. She sways when she writes a letter saying she wants a breakup. \1. I have a secret to tell you. 2. Read on number 4\ 4. Oh, I mean number 8\ 8. Er, go back to 7\ His way of making up was way dizzier. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_Heartbreaks make the heart wiser._

**»:«**

_**dizzy**_

_**If you don't have enough faith in him and "love" . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

Uchiha Sasuke arched an elegant eyebrow upon receiving the yellow sheet of paper passed to him during class. He looked curiously to his seatmate, Naruto, who merely nodded his head towards the direction of Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura was Sasuke's girlfriend of two years. Lately, though, Sasuke was noticing how awkward things had been between him and her. She would tend to make up excuses to cut their phone conversation and all those other crap. Sasuke wondered what he had done this time.

The black-haired teen discreetly unfolded the paper so as not to be noticed by their aging teacher. He looked down and frowned.

_1. I've a secret to tell you._

_2. Read on number 4._

_3. Last. It's on number 11._

_4. Oh, I mean number 8._

_5. Just wanted to say I'm breaking up with you._

_6. This is the last, promise. It's on number 12._

_7. I'm not pissing you off. It's on 10._

_8. Er, go back to 7._

_9. This really is it - number 6._

_10. Ah, excuse my idiocy, it's on number 13._

_11. Er, patience? It's on number 9._

_12. I swear this is the last one. Number 5._

_13. Ooops. You might already think I'm annoying. Number 3._

_._

_._

_._

_It's just that . . . I don't think we'd last "forever"._

And Sasuke's world all crumbled down.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

"Hey, Sakura-chan," called Mrs. Haruno, wiping her wet hands onto the rag hanging on the refrigerator's handle. Sakura looked up from the book she was reading. "Naruto-kun called and said he wanted to meet up with you in the park."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, looked at her wristwatch and said, "But it's already 6 into the evening."

Mrs. Haruno shook her head and insisted the teen go on. When Sakura did—with all the _"Why do I have to go anyway?"_ tantrum—and reached the blonde teen, she was sheepishly redirected to Hyuuga Hinata, much to her chagrin.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, it's actually Hinata-chan who wanted you to come over . . . like, right now," Naruto had explained as he rubbed the back of his head. Sakura would have had punch him right in the face by then, but he was the boyfriend of one of her best friends—and the best friend of her ex-boyfriend—so she doubted she could actually hurt the boy.

When she reached Hinata, though, she was quietly redirected to Shikamaru, to which she had gaped at and said, "But his place is about a kilometre away and it's getting darker!"

Sakura had seen Hinata's face cringe as she said, "I'm really sorry, Sakura-san! I'm going to ask my chauffeur to send you there."

Shikamaru only raised an eyebrow at Sakura when the pink-head reached him. They stood staring at each other for five whole minutes before he finally broke the silence and stated, "I'm not the one who wanted to talk to you. Actually, it's Ino."

Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at the genius before walking towards the neighbourhood. The Yamanakas lived beside the Naras, after all. Breathing heavily, Sakura glared when Ino opened the door and grinned at her.

"Yo, Forehead! Watcha doin'?"

Glare. "What the hell do you need me for? Because I swear, if—"

"Actually, the boy who lived right across us is the one who wants to talk to you."

Sakura shrieked in annoyance as she heatedly blurted out, "_What?_"

But the house—_mansion_—right across the Yamanakas' was—

"Hn."

All of the clocks' tic-tac's, and all of the frogs' croaks stopped at the sound of _his_ voice. Sakura watched as Ino's face broke into a huge grin. She spun around on her heels and stared.

Uchiha Sasuke stood in all his handsome glory, smirking. "Just wanted to say I . . . ," he hesitated, red blotches covering his face, "I love you, OK? So don't doubt our relationship because . . . Sak, I do. I do love you, all right?"

And he ambled his way towards her, leaned in, and kissed the crown of her head. He leaned away to stare at her.

"And it's already difficult enough for me to admit those feelings so don't be stupid and run away from me again."

Sakura gaped while Ino squealed.

**author's note** i have a poll about a new fanfiction i'm now writing with my best friends' helps. please vote! the poll's a simple yes/no question. :) review?  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	9. notice

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> o9. "Do you notice how I want my toast spread with butter on both sides, my clothes arranged by brand, my nails never painted, my soda always in can, our dates always in the park? No, you don't."-Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_Noticing is a matter of the heart._

**»:«**

_**notice**_

_**If he didn't seem to notice . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

Uchiha Sasuke sincerely wondered what they were doing there in the meadow—it was strange. He had never been in there and Sakura, his girlfriend, claimed that it was her secret home. She said it was her home when everything crumbles and her parents fight. She was here when her friends were not there to be her shoulders to lean on.

Haruno Sakura admitted to Uchiha Sasuke that she wept in the meadow every time they would fight, every time he was not there for her to lean on.

The dark-haired young man felt his jaw go taut and averted his gaze from her.

"I brought you here today because I thought I want this day to be special," said Sakura, fiddling with her fingers. "I just want to ask you a few things . . . ."

". . . Hn."

They did not look at each other for quite a while before Sakura continued.

"Do you notice how I want my toast spread with butter on both sides, my clothes arranged by brand, my nails never painted, my soda always in can, our dates always in the park?" the pink-haired girl asked. When Sasuke did not reply, she said, "No, you don't."

Yet, Sasuke did not respond.

"Do you notice how tears form in the corner of my eyes when you ignore me, or how you don't notice my new hair look, or how I excel in my studies for you to see the goodness in me? Do you notice how I feel like you merely dated me because you thought I am desperate, or how I thought you always look good in anything you wear?"

Still, there was no response.

"Do you notice how I want to break up with you?"

Sasuke's fingernails dug onto his palm hard when he curled his hands into feisty fists.

"No, you don't."

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

In the hallway, he saw her walking with the new guy in school. The guy who looked so much like him, except everything in the new guy was much darker than he had. The new guy had darker hair, darker eyes, but lighter skin, lighter personality.

And during their prom night, when he saw them both dancing, he approached them, halted them, and told the guy, "Love her, will you?"

The pink-haired girl and the dark-haired guy looked at him in astonishment.

He smirked a wry one. "Because if I had the chance to do it again, I would. But she doesn't seem to want to give me another chance."

There was silence between the three of them before his eyes travelled to the red rose in the girl's hand.

"By the way, her favourite flower is a pink amaryllis, her favourite cartoon character is Spongebob, her favourite food is yakisoba, her favourite colour is green, her favourite restaurant is Ichiraku's, her favourite movie is _Tangled_, her favourite author is Suzanne Collins." The two stared at him weirdly. He continued, "She liked her toast spread with butter on both sides, her clothes arranged by brand, her nails never painted, her soda always in can, dates always in the park."

The new guy smiled and said, "OK."

After all, this was the first time in his entire life that he ever heard Uchiha Sasuke speak so long a speech.

"And do anything to make her smile each day, because her smile gets more and more warming."

He heard the girl have a sharp intake of breath.

"I just hope she notices I have _always_ noticed. I just hope she notices how much I try to be the person right for her. I hope she notices how much I care, or how much I want to be with her."

The pair stared at him with widened eyes.

"But every 'if' has always been good, so I know that _if_ she does. . . ."

Haruno Sakura pursed her lips and took a step forward to him.

"She'll notice I love her."

**author's note** inspired by _Madagascar 2_ - specifically the part where melman indirectly confesses to gloria. btw, give me breakup situations? i'm drained of ideas. :) review?  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	10. messenger

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> 1o. She hates to admit it, but she notices how much Sasuke spends too much time with that Karin girl. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_Love that person who is difficult to love._

**»:«**

_**messenger**_

_**If he spends too much time with other girls . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

The redheaded Karin could not believe her eyes. Her right eyebrow was twitching to form a frown with the left brow, and her eyeglasses gleamed with the sunlight in annoyance. In front of her stood a very broody Sasuke—he was noticeably _sulky_ today—and a very angry Sakura who was glaring.

At her.

_Fuck my life_, she thought, fighting the huge urge to roll her eyes. Really, these two.

She figured out a few hours before that Sakura—_the _Haruno Sakura—was jealous. Because Karin got to spend so much time with Sasuke. Because Sakura had no idea that Sasuke was planning something for her for Christmas.

Because simply said, Sakura was being an idiot. Somewhere in her mind, Karin tsked.

"Tell him I am _very_ angry at him!" Sakura told Karin, gripping her forearm so tightly that the redhead thought it was going to bruise sometime now.

Karin checked her nails and cocked her head towards Sasuke's direction saying, "She's angry, she says."

"No shit, Sherlock," mumbled Sasuke, turning to narrow down his eyes at Sakura.

Karin rolled her eyes. And turned to the fuming pink-headed girl. "He replies, 'No shit, Sherlock.' Perhaps he's thinking you'd become a better detective someday."

Sakura bit her lip and looked at Karin. "Well? Tell him I hate him! He's an asshole!"

"She hates you, _Mr. Uchiha_," said Karin, feeling a certain string in her thinning and ready to snap. "And you're an asshole."

There. Uchiha Sasuke glared at his long-time girlfriend.

"Oh yeah? Well tell her she's annoying!"

The redhead didn't know if she would still go and tell Sakura that when he was already practically screaming his head off, but when Sakura seemed to ignore his words, Sasuke nudged Karin so angrily that she spat . . .

. . . "Why don't you guys just break things off, and stop this idiocy because this is getting so damn annoying!"

The couple-in-quarrel stared at her with incredulousness that later morphed into conceding looks.

"FINE!"

And with that final yell, the couple walked off.

_Oh no_. Karin's black-rimmed eyeglasses fell loosely on the tip of her nose as she looked back and forth to the retreating backs of her friends.

Did they just follow what she said—which, by the way, she said out of annoyance? Because if they did . . .

Karin groaned. Just how many times would she have to say "_Fuck my life_" today?

. . . her and the rest of their friends' world was going to be hell the way it was before the Uchiha and the Haruno turned into a couple.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

Karin huffed and puffed, tired beyond recognition. See? She knew _this_ was going to happen. The situation worsened over the past few days. Karin was turned into an all-out messenger.

Just as she was doing right then. Sasuke was in the cafeteria with her and asked her not so kindly to tell Sakura—who was then by the freaking library which was _two freaking buildings _away from them—certain annoying words. From Sakura, Karin had to go back to Sasuke to deliver a freaking _concise _and moronic response and the cycle would continue.

She could not use her phone. Both would threaten her or something. Which was scary.

_Damn_.

"He says his new car is way better than yours."

"Oh yeah? Well tell him his hair has gotten a whole lot like a _peacock's_ ass!"

"Tell her she's a billboard!"

_Idiots_.

Somewhere along the way, Karin forgot what she had to say to the pink-haired girl and just concocted up certain words that ended with the rhyme "ord".

"He likes your sword."

"Tell him he's being an asshole again!"

"She says she wants to borrow from you about a million yen."

"What? Whatever. Tell her she has no access on my bank account any longer."

"You can go to his bank and steal away as much money as you want, he says."

Due to exhaustion, Karin failed to realize that everything that was asked of her to deliver was turning into their opposites.

It took some time before the old couple was back in front of her again, telling her to tell either words of obscenities which, really, came from their mouths.

"Tell him I don't care anymore!"

_That's it. I've had enough._

"Oh, God, Sasuke-kun, she cares _so_ much." The loveliness of sarcasm.

Twitch. "Tell her I don't care as well!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Saku-chaaan, your beloved Sasuke-kun still cares!"

"Tell him I don't like him!"

Karin blinked. A small smirk formed on her lips. She stared at the two glaring people in front of her. A light bulb seemed to have ignited in her head and her brain's machines started working.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun, Sakura wants to tell you something." The pink-haired girl and the dark-haired boy looked at her in confusion. "Sure, she doesn't like you anymore."

Sasuke scoffed. He was about to say something when Karin continued.

"She doesn't like you, asshole. She _loves_ you."

There was silence for quite some time and Karin wondered if her plan worked perfectly. Finally, Sasuke muttered something that made the smirk on the redhead's face stretch into a bigger smile.

The onyx-eyed boy looked at Sakura indifferently and said, "Then tell her I don't like her back."

Karin turned to Sakura, patted her on the shoulder and told her, "He says, 'I love you, too.'"

That was when Sakura sprinted away, biting her lips, with Sasuke hurrying to follow behind her.

**»:«**

Sasuke found Sakura crying at the back of their school building, back pressed against the wall. He walked his way towards her and sat on the ground beside her.

"Karin and I were always together this past few days because we were making a Christmas gift for you," confessed Sasuke, a light blush on his cheeks. "She knows how to make perfume and I asked her if she could teach me how to because I know you'd want one . . . . I never thought her constant companionship with me would rile you up."

Sakura sunk onto the floor, sobbing now. The boy beside her outstretched his hand and wrapped his one arm around her figure.

"I—I don't really like you, you know," Sakura stammered, her face red.

Sasuke smirked and kissed the crown of her head.

"I know."

**author's note** rushed. yes, because i don't know what else to write. i was rereading one of my works in my other account and borrowed one of the scenes from my other sasusaku fanfiction. :) try reading it please? :)) it's entitled _Apocalypse_.

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/ 5686005/1/Apocalypse

the scene can be found in chapter 5. =D

:) review?  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	11. daydreamer

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> 11. She believed in him. She dreamed about them. But he's lies personified. "I was a dreamer before you let me down." -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_When you fall in love, you'll find it hard to fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams._

**»:«**

_**daydreamer**_

_**If he is a cold bastard who proved you wrong in every dream you had about you and him . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

Do you know that feeling when all you ever dreamed was for him to come to you everyday after work and hug you despite his exhaustion? When you fantasise for the moment when he would kneel on bended knee, pull out a ring, and ask you the question that every other girl could ever ask for? Do you know that feeling when all you ever did was believe in everything he does and hang on to every word he says?

It's idiotic of me but I always do. I dream about him and me—together, happy, _with_ a future. I dream that he'd kiss me goodnight someday and he'd say he loves me every time. I always think of excuses to have him in my dream, concoct up certain events that would bring us together forever. He is my boyfriend, after all. He is my Prince Charming.

He is my everything.

Even when he ignores me because of his work. Even when he says he can't take me out for dinner tonight. Even when he makes up excuses for not being there on every anniversary we had. Even when he fails to remember it's my birthday, or when he says I don't need gifts for Christmas. He is my everything even if he makes me cry when all of his promises are broken, when he makes me wait for hours long in restaurants for nothing at all, when he does not show up on rare group gigs with our friends and I am left alone with no partner.

It's despicable, really, but I do love him. I don't really care about his flaws—I love him for everything—but when my mother said he is not worth my love . . . I staggered.

And here I am now, singing to him in one of our group gigs, our friends gawking at me as if I have grown another head. But yes, I _have_ grown another head that is filled with confidence that I hope would not fail me tonight.

I am gazing at him as I sing and I know that he knows—

"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to," I start, having strummed the first few chords. "As I pace back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in _you_."

His face does not show any sort of emotion as he watches me with calculating looks I have always seen in his eyes. Our friends look at him and me back and forth, perhaps wondering what was going on.

It is obvious actually.

"Holding on, the days drag on, _stupid_ girl—I should have known, I _should_ have known. . . . That I'm not a princess, this ain't fairytale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet and lead her up that stairwell. This ain't Hollywood—this is a small town. I was a dreamer before and you let me down."

I feel tears forming in my eyes as I continue, "Now it's too late for you and your white horse . . . to come around."

Fighting the urge to stand up and leave my spot, I sing, "Baby, I was naive and lost in your eyes, I never really had the chance. I had so many dreams about you and me—happy endings, now I know—"

There, I stop, not having the courage to carry on as I gaze at his ever unchanging face—all hope in me lost.

'_Cause I'm not your princess  
>This ain't a fairytale<br>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
>This is a big world<br>That was a small town  
>There in my rear-view mirror disappearing now<br>And it's too late for you and your white horse . . . ._

—it's obvious I'm breaking up with him.

_. . . Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
>To catch me now.<em>

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

I am vacationing in my parents' home in Okinawa—really far from Tokyo, I know—to free myself from the hurt, the pain, the hell I feel after breaking things off with Sasuke. I still love him, I do. It does not feel right having to do that, but to not hurt and disobey my parents who wanted me away from him, I thought it was the best thing to do.

_Even when it was just all because of a song_.

It has been two months since then and I think about settling here in Okinawa and finding a new job here. It has been two months since the heartbreak, that is why I am genuinely surprised to find him there tonight, right below my balcony, the sea breeze of the night tousling his black hair.

This is a dream—a fairytale. (_Oh, not again!_)

Behind him are Naruto and Suigetsu—the former carrying an acoustic guitar with the latter sitting on a beatbox, his hands prepared to drum. I look at Sasuke's eyes and the guitar he has with him, and I am about to go back to my room and ignore them—close the doors and deafen my ears—when my parents come out and say, "Sakura, dear, please listen to what he has to say."

And I want so badly to reply, "Wasn't it you who wanted me to have nothing to do with him any longer?" when _he_ began to sing.

"Oh, you could just pretend to be with her all day, remember the feeling when you first held hands today," Sasuke sings, eyes boring holes into my figure. Somewhere, I can hear the loud crashing of the waves of the sea, smell the salty smell of the breeze, and feel _him_. "Imagine her in your favoured white dress, smiling at you as if she's into you the best."

I grip the railing of my balcony. Hard.

"She's telling, '_You and me, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_.'" The corner of my mouth lifted up a little at the sight of _the_ Uchiha Sasuke singing _that_. "You told her '_Baby, hear me out, will you marry me tonight? We're in this make-believe reality, baby, and it's just you and me'_."

I _almost _laugh at Naruto and Suigetsu's failed attempt to echo Sasuke's singing.

"'Cause when tonight she holds you tight, you wonder if this fantasy is right," Sasuke continues, still looking at me imploringly. Because he knows I know.

His fantasy isn't right. . . . because I broke off things with him, remember?

"'Cause when reality comes to play," sings Sasuke, "you realise you couldn't make her stay."

And all the smiles tonight vanish and all I remember is the hurt. _Again_.

I feel myself break when he smiled and sings, "Hey, _daydreamer_, you gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy. 'Cause when it's over, you've gotta make sure that it's you who'll be with her."

I'm breaking.

"Oh, you could be her soldier—her knight in shining armour. I'm sure you wanna make her feel how much you love her. And you wish to God that she can see the world in your eyes, so she can realise that she's the girl in your mind." Sasuke wetted his lips and goes on, "And you don't mind if you don't make it out alive, 'cause you knew right from the start that she's such a boy killer."

Then they stop singing and playing their instruments. I don't realise I have been crying then.

"You know what makes a man a man, Sakura?" asks Sasuke, his hair thoroughly ruffled by the sea breeze. Beside him, my parents look at me in worry. "It's being worthy of love, Sak. I'll never be a man if I were not worthy _your_ love."

He doesn't wait for my response when he turns to my parents—my father in particular—and starts to sing again. I notice the mischievous smiles present on Naruto's and Suigetsu's faces as they look up at me and salute.

"Sir I'm a bit nervous about being here today, still not real sure what I'm going to say," he says and looks back at me before turning to my parents, "so bear with me please if I take up too much of your time."

Naruto takes over Sasuke on the guitar, and I feel more and more tears come streaming down my cheeks as I realise what Sasuke is singing.

In his hand is a velvety red box. He opens it and, through the light that comes from my room, the item glimmered.

"See in this box is a ring for your oldest," he continues to sing, still focused on my father. "She's my everything and all that I know is it would be such relief if I knew that we are on the same side. 'Cause very soon I'm hoping that I—"

I cover the lower half of my face as Sasuke looks up at me with the gentlest smile I have never seen in a short while.

"—can marry your daughter, make her my wife. I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life; give her the best of me till the day that I die." He looks back at my father and continues, "I'm gonna marry your princess, make her my queen. She'd be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen. I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle, on the arm of her father . . . on the day that I'd marry your daughter."

And there I swear. This isn't fantasy. This is reality.

"She's been here every step since the day that we met. I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left. So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad, I've got most of my vows done so far—so bring on the better or worse—and 'til death do us part. There's no doubt in my mind it's time, I'm ready to start. I swear to you with all of my heart . . . ."

And I know that I'll find it harder to sleep tonight because reality is better than my dreams.

And sometime later, she found herself saying "Yes!" all over again—the pain, the hurt, all vanished; the happiness, the love, all appeared.

**author's note** _Clementine _suggested i make use of songs this time (actually, i was planning to even before—was even considering making use of barney's song—but i can't find the right scene) and i was listening to taylor swift's "mean" when this came to me. :P the songs used are personally my favourites. :D

1) White Horse—Taylor Swift  
>2) Hey, Daydreamer—Someday Dream (Uh, I just found out that Someday Dream is actually a Filipino. His name is Rez Toledo. He's like Adam Young who calls himself Owl City.)<br>3) Marry Your Daughter—Brian McKnight

it'd be better if you actually are listening to the songs above while reading. personally, i think it'll be sadder. :) review?  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	12. chocolate

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> 12. What Uchiha Sasuke needs? Isn't it obvious? He needs a chocolate heart. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_I hope your heart were made of chocolates so that even just once, you'd be sweet._

**»:«**

_**chocolate**_

_**If he doesn't have a chocolate heart . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

It was like an annual event for Haruno Sakura's circle of friends, which included her own boyfriend of one year, to gather around and bring with them gifts. These gifts weren't so simple. They had to be significant—so significant that it had to represent what lacks the person they had to give that or what that person needs.

An example was Sakura's boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, who picked Naruto's name. His gift for the latter was an orange, because he claimed that Naruto needed Vitamin C once in a while. There was Nara Shikamaru who was so thoughtful enough to give Aburame Shino toothpaste and toothbrush.

Shikamaru said that Shino's saliva might have spoiled because he didn't speak too much.

And now, Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino, her best friend, once asked her, "What do you find in Sasuke? I know he's good-looking and all, but he's not the right guy for you!"

Many people said so. But she would not listen. Along the way, along the time that turned, it was almost as if Sakura could see her friends' points of view. Her relationship with Sasuke was perfect, but not all perfect _was_ right.

Sasuke was never sweet. Sakura never reached the highest point of happiness. And when it looked right but felt wrong, the pink-haired girl decided to put an end on their rather bland relationship.

"So, yeah, this is a chocolate heart," said Sakura, showing the group, specifically Sasuke, her gift. Her smile wavered and her face turned grim.

Sasuke just looked on, his face blank.

"You know what you lack the most, Sasuke-kun?" continued Sakura. "You lack sweetness. And yes, I'm giving you this to fill up that emptiness in you, but this gift is not finished yet."

Right then and there, she broke the heart into two. Small bites fell onto the tiled floor and the group felt tension filling up the whole room as the couple stared blankly at each other.

The girl felt her voice raise an octave higher when she told the boy, "Sasuke, I'm giving you a broken heart."

Muttering a silent apology, Sakura set the chocolate on the coffee table in front of Sasuke and hastily left.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

So Sakura was thoroughly surprised one week later when they gathered _again_. For the same event when it was supposed to be a yearly occasion. For the same event she was not prepared for.

She looked everywhere but Sasuke, who sat right across her. She watched, with some mild amusement, as her friends exchanged witty gifts for each other, ignoring the fact that her ex-boyfriend was practically boring holes on her.

The pink-haired teen blinked when Naruto pulled her up and led her right in front of Sasuke. Naruto said, "Teme, I know what you need! You need a girlfriend, because hell, you're acting as if a 1000-mile long pole is stuck up your ass more than usual!"

And Sakura was shoved into Sasuke quite harshly. She glared at Naruto before looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke was staring back at her, his eyes so strong she felt like they were gripping her into a stationary state. She blushed and stood up, not uttering a word. She was very much aware that everyone was watching them then.

The boy stood up and faced her, saying, "Sakura, you know what you need?"

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head profusely. "I don't know, and coming from you, I wouldn't want to know."

Sasuke merely ignored her words and instead replied, "I am not sweet. I am not a gentleman. I'm not your typical guy, and I know you know that. So I want you to listen right now because it will take time before I say it ever again."

It was as if he purposely did the long pause for a powerful impact.

"I love you. I always have, I always will. And I know that forever it is you I'll be needing." Sasuke paused again and grabbed her. "And right now, the thing you're lacking is _me_."

Their friends burst into a series of "Aww"s and "Ohhh"s when Sakura hesitated, a tear dropping from one of her eyes, and gingerly opened her arms and took him in her embrace.

It was her sorry, because she knew that they will always need each other.

**author's note** _HypnoticFlames_ requested for a chapter with involvement of chocolates so yeah. :) review?  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	13. videogames

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> 13. So, let's see. My boyfriend has lots of fan girls and has a certain addiction to videogames that often leaves me hanging. Me? Let's just say I'm insecure. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_Love is restless, love is a flirt. Love has places to go, and people to hurt._

**»:«**

_**videogames**_

_**If you're insecure of how addicted he gets to videogames . . .**_

**»:«**

Sakura gets tired, too. Once upon a time, she finds herself running about the apartment she shares with her boyfriend of four years untangling the cables of his Play Station 2, Xbox 360, and every other gadget—be it a battery charger or gadget charger—that lay messed up and forgotten by her sleeping Sasuke.

Times when they're in the mall and girls suddenly flock around him.

There are times, too, when the pink-haired doctor busies herself in the kitchen, then finds something to ask, and finally questions her boyfriend _who would not reply_. When she reaches the door that leads to their living room, she leans on the doorframe and calls his name for a number of times—

"Sasuke."

_Pew. Pew._

"Oi, Sasuke."

_Pew. Pe—_

"_Sasuke_."

_Pew. Pew. Pew. Pew._

"Sasuke!"

_Game over._

The dark-haired man looked at her, frowning. "Were you saying something?"

—and she just wants everything to end.

So maybe that's why she surprises even herself when she plops down beside Sasuke on the couch and gets the second controller to his PS2. Sasuke pauses the game, gazes at her curiously—with hints of annoyance—and asks her, "'Something wrong?"

Sakura levels her gaze towards him and, solemnly, she nods.

The man frowns. "What?"

"Just wanted to ask a question—you didn't seem to notice me quite earlier, you see," replies Sakura, turning to the television screen. "Sasuke, are you a video game?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Sasuke mutters sardonically. He nods once at her, "What are you getting at?"

". . . because you see, we're _game over_."

And Sakura, after gathering her things while Sasuke watches unbelievingly, leaves the apartment they share together.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

Two weeks later, when Dr. Sakura Haruno switches her office's computer on, she is not expecting anything out of the ordinary. In fact, despite her still aching heart, she still manages to go on with life as if nothing is wrong.

Then her computer monitor loads.

And there, staring right back at her, are deep black eyes lit with confidence and determination. From a boring white and green wallpaper, the desktop is suddenly adorned with Sasuke Uchiha's picture, holding a paper with a handwritten message—

_I'm sorry I hurt._

Sakura's hand clamps on her mouth as he eyes widen in surprise. And right at her back, a voice says, "I'm sorry I still care."

She does not turn around when she replies, "Then why didn't you stop?"

"So I can always remember the way we met."

Then, in the back of Sakura's head, came a whisper—

_In an arcade._

"The way you first smiled at me."

_When you panicked in Time Crisis._

"The way you first frowned at me."

_When you see him effortlessly shooting._

"The way I found out I love you."

Sakura turns around to look at him. His eyes shine with sincerity when he continues.

"Because every time I lost, you used to tell me, _'There's always a "start again" after every "game over".'_"

There comes silence in the next few minutes as Sakura opens her arms wide and stands up, engulfing the Uchiha in a much-awaited embrace. They stand that way, revelling in the warmth of the other.

And finally, _he_ says, "Then I guess it's my turn to say it—do _you_ want to start again? Because I have selected that option the moment you said the words _Game Over_."

Then he kisses her on the lips.

**author's note** and i'm sorry i didn't update for months long. i was so busy with senior year—and yeah, guess what—but i graduated march with flying colours. isn't that just charming? inspired by my brother-in-law playing ps2 (dragon ball something) and _filipinochick_'s suggestion of an involvement of video games! :)  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	14. mosquito

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> 14. "Hello, DJ Mosquito. I'd just like to complain about my boyfriend on-air. May I?" -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_If you fall, I will catch you. If I fail to do so, let me fall with you._

**»:«**

_**mosquito**_

_**If he is a bastard playboy that he is . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

Sasuke sat comfortably in his car that night, thumb playing with his lower lip as his elbow propped over the window of his car. A frown etched on his forehead as he read Naruto's text message.

**From: Dobe  
><strong>_TEME! 2ne in 2 sakura-chan's fav fm statn. now! impt!_

When he did, he heard the DJ's annoying and shrilly voice on-air, making him frown more. He knew Naruto was with Sakura then, but he could not get why he would ask him to listen to some stupid FM station.

"_This is DJ Mosquito talking, thanks for calling Heartbreak Hotline, dear. What's your name?"_

The second voice that spoke on the phone was quite familiar with Sasuke. Actually, make that _very_ familiar. It was _Sakura_'s.

"_Sakura. From Konoha District."_

What the fuck? Sakura? On the freaking _Heartbreak_ Hotline? What? Sasuke made a move to turn up the volume but resorted to calming himself down instead.

"_Oooh, nice name, Sakura. What's the problem? Got a tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend who's also a charming and chick-magnet heartthrob?"_

"_Actually, you got those things right."_

Just. What?

And Sakura just had to add something else. Dude. Sasuke's gonna rip his hair out if it were not for what was left of his sanity.

"_And he has the tendency to be a playboy _always_. Anywhere we go, anytime, girls will look his way and the bastard had the guts to flirt with them in front of me. What the fuck, right?"_

"_Uh-huh. I know those people. Can't be contented with just one—ever. The type who's Mr. Friendship on girls, Mr. Helpful, Mr. Prince on White Horse. Girl, I know those boys."_

Just. What?

Sasuke was about to phone Naruto to get Sakura off the air when Sakura angrily spat on the phone.

"_Yes! Those things you said are freaking right. Just because he can charm just anyone! Just because he knows that—"_

This is not good.

"—_he is—"_

This is so very not good.

"—_Sasuke Uchiha."_

. . . Fuck.

"_Whoa. Whoa there. I guess you don't need my advice anymore on your case. You seem pretty fed up that you know just what to do."_

"_Yeah. I so know what to do. May I tell him on-air whatever I wanted to tell him?"_

Sasuke's hand grasped the door handle and opened the door when Sakura's voice openly softened.

"_I really loved you, Sasuke. I do. I did. And I guess I will still do. But you hurt me."_

No. No. Nonono. Black eyes shone with alarm.

"_There's no point in being together. I don't want to say this but I'm sorry."_

His breathing quickened audibly in his silent and enclosed car.

"_It's over."_

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

"Sakura! Sakura!"

The mentioned pink-haired girl rolled her eyes as she looked up from her book towards her panicky friend. Ino was visibly flushed from running all the way from the ground floor to the third floor of the dormitory building and into her room.

"What now?" Sakura asked, disinterested.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Ino yelled, flailing her arms around. "He's on the Heartbreak Segment of DJ Mosquito tonight!"

Sakura's eyes rounded further as she scrambled for her portable radio and tuned in to DJ Mosquito's station. She placed a hand on her forehead, her eyes closing, when, indeed, she heard Sasuke's voice.

"_Yes. I'm that guy."_

"_This is rare, Sasuke. Why is someone who a girl has just broken up with on-air suddenly calling my hotline? Did your heart break too much?"_

"_No."_

Tears slipped from Sakura's eyes and she felt Ino sit down with her and wrap her arms around her. It hurt.

"_Oh. Then what's your purpose of calling?"_

"_To tell Sakura Haruno, your caller last night, broke not my heart. She broke me as a whole the moment she went apart from me."_

More tears. She knew something from Sasuke would surprise her, but she never counted on an occurrence such as this.

"_To tell Sakura Haruno, my ex-girlfriend of twenty-four hours, that I'm sorry. I'm bastard. I'm a jerk. Call me everything despicable but I'll always be sorry."_

He never said sorry. Not in the whole years that Sakura had known Sasuke.

"_And that twenty-four hours of knowing she doesn't want to talk to me, doesn't want to see me . . . doesn't want to be together? Hn. It makes me incomplete."_

"Ino. Turn it off."

The blonde gaped at her. "What are you talking about? This is the closest to a confession—"

"Just turn it off," Sakura insisted, lying on her bed. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

It never stopped.

"_Sakura, despite being who you thought I am? Despite being the playboy you claim me to be? I have a heart."_

More, more tears.

"_And maybe—no. Sakura, I have a heart . . . a heart that tells me to tell you already something I've never told you before."_

There was a pause.

"_I love you. No other girls. Just you. If I have to say it a thousand times more, I would. Call me desperate but you know what? I am. I love you."_

And the rest of DJ Mosquito's squealing and chatters went unheard as the door to Sakura's room opened and revealed the one and only _Sasuke Uchiha_.

**author's note** _aris-chan_'s idea. the moment i read your review, i got my head working. based on a Filipino movie entitled "Won't Last a Day Without You". :) ooc, right? but whatever. a human-sasuke is better than a non-speaking sasuke. a little bit of ooc-ness is good sometimes. oh, and _moonfairy014_! xD i might just make a oneshot on your suggestion. the wheels on my head started to move, too, when i heard the song you said. :)

thank you all for the reviews!

p.s. DJ mosquito is random. really.  
><strong>authored by <strong>finish line


	15. music

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> 15. He depended on her too much he didn't know how to stand up any longer. "What the hell does 'gitchi gitchi goo' mean?" -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_I'm not that strong without you._

**»:«**

_**music**_

_**If he pays more attention to his music than you . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

When he comes home late from his appointments with different recording agencies, Sakura waits. Even when the clock's hands point towards midnight and he comes inebriated, Sakura tends to him like a loving girlfriend that she is. She cannot even go back to her own apartment during times like those because she _cares_ so much.

She's like a mother who comforts a child when he does not get what he wants. It's always been like that. Two years in their four years of a relationship have been spent in ignorance and bad humour, and temperance and consolation.

So this is what Sakura does. They are currently eating dinner in Sakura's place when she slides a sheet of paper inked with handwritten notes across the table and towards Sasuke.

"I need that for a project I have to do for me to graduate med school," explains Sakura, watching intently as Sasuke continues eating. "I need your signature."

He just looks at her, then at the sheet of inked paper. He signs with the pen Sakura has handed him.

Sasuke Uchiha signs, not even reading any of what is written, not even knowing he's practically—

"All right, now it's official," Sakura says, sighing after doing so. The chair she sat on scrapes against the floor as she stands up and places her hand on top of the table.

"What is?" asks Sasuke, frowning.

Sakura tilts her head to the side and smiles sadly. "You, Sasuke Uchiha, has mutually agreed to breaking up with me."

There is a sharp intake of breath and the pink-haired woman continues, seeing Sasuke stands up sharply, "Now we're officially _just friends_.

**»:«**

**May 6, 2012**

**I, Sasuke Uchiha, fully understand that by signing this paper, I am breaking up with my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, and putting our four years of relationship to dumps.**

**Signed,  
><strong>_**S. Uchiha  
><strong>_**Sasuke Uchiha**

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

It is three months later, during graduation day, that Sakura hears his voice again. Through Itachi's phone, of all things. She dumbly stares at it as the man shoves the item into her hands, a song playing from it.

_I always thought I could stand on my own  
>Climb the mountain top all alone<br>Relying, depending on no one  
>Now look what you've done<em>

_Now I can't go on without you  
>I'm naked, I can't fake it<br>I'm not that strong without you  
>Never thought I could love you<br>The way I do_

_Never thought I could love you  
>Never thought I could need you<br>Never thought I could want you  
>The way I do<em>

The verse repeats for another two times, and as it plays, Itachi tells her with a brotherly smile, "For the past six months, he's been trying to get the song right."

_I love you.  
>I need you.<br>I want you.  
>The way I do.<em>

"I—I—" Sakura feels tears streaming down her cheeks as she finds the right words to say. "How come?"

Itachi laughs and sits on the bench in front of where Sakura stands. "I think you have to see him trying to survive his life without you. It's been a difficult three months for him, but he got that song right. Somehow, somewhere, he knew it's only you."

Sakura just stares.

The man continues laughing and says, "By the way, I _think_ you ought to see that diploma in your hands."

The pink-haired new doctor looks at the rolled sheet in her hands then shifts her gaze at Sasuke's older brother. After receiving a nod, Sakura unties the ribbon that held the diploma and unrolls the certificate.

At the centre of what Sakura has thought to be her _diploma, _was, in big, Edwardian font—

_**Gitchi gitchi goo.**_

_A laughing Sakura hugs a busy Sasuke from behind and tells him, "I learned a new song, today, Sasuke-kun! And a new statement!"_

_Sasuke turns around to look at her and raises an eyebrow. "I hope it's nothing idiotic."_

_The pink-haired short woman scrunched her nose and said, "You'll think it's idiotic, but it's actually cute. Gitchi gitchi goo!"_

_Glare. "What the hell does 'gitchi gitchi goo' mean?"_

_Laugh. "Find it out yourself, Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura is pulled away from her train of thoughts when a new voice sings, "Bow wow chicka bow wow, that's what my baby says."

Itachi stands up, nods at someone over Sakura's shoulders, and leaves with a wink.

"Mow mow mow, and my heart starts pumping."

The roseate never expects _him_ to find out. To actually know the song—

She turns around to face the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. There is a pause as their eyes meet each other. Sasuke still looks handsome as he has always been, but in his eyes were aging stress that could only say sadness and survival.

She could have laughed by hearing Sasuke sing this song but something holds her back.

"Chicka chicka choo wop, never gonna stop." Sasuke pauses and a small smile slips from his lips.

_Gitchi gitchi goo means that "I love you."_

And Sasuke finds himself engulfed in the arms of Sakura Haruno.

**author's note** because i want to make you happy, _moonfairy014_. :) i honestly don't know if i could correctly incorporate the song here but here goes! also thanks to _filipinochick_'s prompt "music". and thanks for the reviews~

btw, please vote on my poll?_  
><em>**disclaimers** the songs used are "The Way I Do" by Marcos Hernandez and "Gitchi Gitchi Goo" from Phineas and Ferb. :D i had fun trying to imagine sasuke singing them.**  
>authored by <strong>finish line 


	16. maths

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> 16. I bet you're good in Algebra, so let me ask you. "Do you know that from now on, ex will equal to you?" -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_How can it be that you make up my entire universe when I am not even a little star in yours?_

**»:«**

_**maths**_

_**If he's so worked up on being the heir to his father's company . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

You came to your designated rendezvous a few minutes late that afternoon. The sky was a mixture of dark and gloomy and red hues with rain endlessly pouring down on the still busy streets. You brushed off the specks of wetness on your blouse's long sleeves along your arms and shoulders as you entered the cafe you and your boyfriend had set during the prior day.

In an instant, you knew he just was not coming. Again. Like every other time you had to meet, or date, or simply see each other. You did not care, though. You took your time on heading towards your favourite spot in the diner—the seat along the first corner, the one that sat by the vintage-looking windows.

The clock ticked seven, and he did not show any signs of arriving. Your eyes were already so used to having to block the tears that threatened to be released by your lachrymal glands, so it was not so difficult when the few people around you do a double-take to look at you.

It was eight when he arrived. It had been four hours since the time they had set to meet, and in the four hours that you had been waiting in the nearly-closing cafe, you had cheerfully ignored the waiters' and waitress's incessant questions, "Ma'am, are you all right?"

So when you waited outside the already closed diner, rain pouring mercilessly on you, you merely smiled when Uchiha Sasuke hurried out of his Audi to you, concern showing on his face.

"Sakura, are you all right?"—_you_ smiled as he continued—"I. . . ."

". . . completely forgot because your father sent you on another unexpected meeting and you had to follow because"—you paused, the curve of your lips faltering—"because your father expected _so_ much and you don't want to fail him, because Itachi already did."

You made your move to leave, but halted when he grabbed your wrist and held you still.

He told you, "Listen, I'm doing this not because—"

"_Stop_," you interjected, looking over your shoulder to him. He was already soaking wet just like you because of the rain (—and somewhere in your head, a voice whispered that _you love the rain more tonight because you can cry and he would never notice_—). "Please stop now. I _know_, OK? I know why you're doing this so stop already."

Sasuke did not reply.

"But please do me a favour and answer this question?" you asked, turning around to face him, shrugging his hand off of your wrist. "Why do you always work so hard on doing things, going as far as forgetting—forget I even asked. Just—I _know_—_everyone_ knows—that you're good in Algebra and Maths, so I _know_ you can answer this."

The silence was overbearing that it took you time before you were able to spat out, "Do you understand why, from now on, _ex_ will equal to _you_? You're smart, right? You _should_ know."

He was calling your name loudly over the sounds of plummeting rain as you leave him alone on the sidewalk.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

You easily find emotions to be contagious. So when Shizune, your workmate in the hospital, entered your office with panicky face, you instantly panicked as well. You bet everyone in the hospital found you out-of-yourself the past few days (apparently, it was still because of _him_) so when you showed an emotion different from sulking, you knew Shizune was having the time of her life.

"Sakura, you have to answer these!" Shizune practically yelled, advancing towards you. She placed a few sheets of paper in front of you. "These are questionnaire from the Uchiha—"

"Then don't bother asking me to answer—"

"But Uchiha Fugaku sent it directly to _you!_"

You frowned. "What?"

Shizune sighed as she sat on one of the two chairs in front of you and looked at you imploringly. "You have to, Sakura. If you would not, this hospital's doomed. You know very well that the Uchihas own this estab—"

"Then they have no heart."

"You, too, would not have any, if you would not even bother to answer those."

The statement took you by surprise, and you decided you wanted to prove yourself to everyone. It was another two hours before you answered the questionnaire. Nothing out of the ordinary was asked, so you continued.

It was on the second and last page of the questionnaire that you started to get suspicious.

**xx. Did you know that Uchiha Sasuke will not be the heir of the Uchiha Corps.?  
>A. Yes<br>B. No  
>C. I did not bother to even know.<strong>

**xxi. Did you know that Uchiha Sasuke was taking over time every single day so he could end his term earlier as possible?  
>A. Yes<br>B. No  
>C. I suspected otherwise.<strong>

You were about to stop answering because _it appeared like it was getting personal_, but you found yourself unable to stop reading. It was a bad idea, obviously, because you were starting to realize things that _you never bothered to find out_.

**xxii. Did you know that Uchiha Sasuke himself walked over to Uchiha Fugaku to give his letter of resignation because he wanted to give his time to **_**somebody**_** else?  
>A. Yes<br>B. No  
>C. I was clueless. I did not even listen.<strong>

**xxiii. Will you go out with him again?**

You did a double-take there.

_What?_

**A. Yes  
>B. Letter A<br>C. Letter B**

Amid the tears that were already starting to pour, you couldn't help the surge of feelings _and_ smiled.

You thought he was guilty, but you were guilty at the most. _Yet he was the one working on things to get back with you_.

**xxiv. Will you do the honour of opening the door right now because Uchiha Sasuke is nervously waiting behind your door?  
>A. Yes<br>B. Only A  
>C. All of the above<strong>

**author's note** dude. i did this just today, in a matter of minutes. O.o thanks for the reviews, guys! just 10 more, i'll be receiving my first 300. :) keep the reviews coming?  
><strong>to kattylin<strong> ate, i'll do the one you've suggested on the coming chapter. i'm just having a major brainstorm on the thing. :p  
><strong>disclaimer<strong> no idea came to me so i made use of the one i saw on facebook. :)**  
>authored by <strong>finish line 


	17. letters

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> 17. Find out the latest way on how to write a good poem. "You know what, Teme? I hate to admit, but you're incredibly smart." -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_It is easy to admit you have fallen in love, but it is difficult to acknowledge that you did to someone you never thought to be the One. _

**»:«**

_**letters**_

_**If you think he hasn't moved on from his prior girlfriend, and never even let you meet his family . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

He did it again. Uchiha Sasuke, for the second time in their one year and a half relationship, had gone to the Uchiha family reunion without bringing her with him. It was as if she were a huge dent on an Uchiha pride that she must not be spoken of. And it hurt.

They were just in their freshman year in college, sure — too young to meet _the_ family, but old enough to "legalize" their relationship amongst the clan members. Haruno Sakura doubted that his parents even knew that _she_ was the girlfriend. Not anymore _the_ previous girl.

That girl. The ex-girlfriend Sakura knew that Sasuke _felt_ something for. So it hurt. Again and again. The mere thought was suffocating, because Sakura could hardly feel anything from him.

So one scorching afternoon, Sakura had invited Sasuke over to the park. To which he actually _hesitated_ to go to, but did anyway because Sakura said she had something important to tell. However, an hour and a half later, they found themselves sitting on a bench, doing nothing, saying nothing.

Just watching.

"So, how was your day?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto was being clichéd again. Told that Hyuga girl something about the alphabet creator being dumb because U and I never got any closure."

The pink-haired girl shook her head in mild amusement and looked down. "Then I guess the creator of the computer keyboard is a smart one, huh?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, urging his girlfriend to continue.

"Because you see," explained Sakura, her voice hardening as she glared at Sasuke, "he placed U and I together, and very much away from _your_ X. But you know what?"

Heart pounding, eyes tearing at the sight of the boy's eyes widening at the mention of _The_ Ex, she continued, "You better find a new _I_ because I'd very much love to have a _closure_ on my own _space_ and be your new _X_. After all, if I become your _X_? I'd very easily reach my _Ctrl_."

Sasuke stared, silent, as he watched Sakura stand up from her seat beside him and looked back at him with a mild, tearful glare. Sullenly, she smiled, "Thank you for the one year and a half of being your move-on material. Goodbye and good day."

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

Sakura was surprised that at her second year in college, a certain Uchiha Mikoto knocked on her dorm's door and actually _talked _to her. Told her it was a pleasure to finally have met her; told her she wanted to spend so many mother-daughter-like moments with her.

Uchiha Mikoto also told Sakura how much it distressed her son that she broke up with him. It made Sakura feel terrible. Especially when Mikoto said something so . . . weird.

"He has always been telling me, _Mom, what would you do if I have you meet Sakura?_ And more Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." The older woman smiled as she received the cup of tea that Sakura handed out. "He's been worried, you know? Being open to me and asking for advice — which, I tell you, he hardly does! — about people thinking, _believing_, that he's been using you as a move-on material . . . a rebound."

Weird. That was how Sakura termed it to Sasuke three weeks ago.

"He was finding out ways on how _you_ won't think the same, too."

Sakura looked down at her lap and wetted her lips. "Too late, I believed the popular belief."

There was silence as Mikoto delved into her bag and handed a hard-bound book towards her son's ex.

_Pride and Prejudice_.

"You're old enough to understand who between the two of you is the prideful one and the prejudiced one. Please, _try_ if you have to, get back with my son. He's ready."

Sakura didn't quite get what the older woman meant by her last statement, but three days later, after reading the whole of the book and flipping to the final, supposedly blank page, Sakura finally understood. It wasn't a blank page after all.

There, written in familiar penmanship:

_**Still, Always Will**_

_Because I do.  
>I never loved you.<br>You should never think that  
>I had cared, and<br>Please know that  
>You had always been . . .<br>. . . my most despised, and being the love in my life?  
>You never did become . . .<em>

_Now start reading from below._

He was ready to tell her, _I love you_.

**»:«**

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he dribbled the ball in his hands. He had told Naruto — the idiot — what he did for Sakura, but he realized too late that it was the wrong move. Naruto was making fun of him.

It was a few minutes after he threw the ball over at the blond that the Dobe finally spoke, looking at something past his shoulders.

"You know what, Teme? I hate to admit, but you're incredibly smart."

As though to prove his point, he pointed at the sight behind the Uchiha. It should have given Sasuke a whiplash, considering how hard he had spun his head to look back.

And there, standing timidly, was Haruno Sakura.

**author's note** i'm sorry for the lack of updates these past few weeks. :(

anyway, thank you to everyone who helped me get past 300. :) and 27 reviews? FTW. :D thank you and keep the reviews coming!  
><strong>dilemma <strong>in all honesty, it was fun writing the letters. :)  
><strong>shout-out #1: <strong>to _**withloveagain**_for being my 300th reviewer.  
><strong>shout-out #2: <strong>to__everyone who sends me private messages. :D thaaanks!**  
>authored by <strong>finish line 


	18. barbie

**authored by **finish line  
><strong>summary<strong> 18. Because girls are like Barbie dolls—you can play with them around, and, when you're tired with them, you can simply throw them . . . break them. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**»:«**

_If these sheets were the States, and you were miles away,  
>I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me.<em>

**»:«**

_**barbie**_

_**If he doesn't take you seriously . . .**_

**»:«**

**The breakup situation.**

"_She's just a girl, Dad."_

It hurts. It _fucking_ hurts.

"Just_ some girl, don't worry."_

As though there were a lump stuck in your throat, you suddenly cannot breathe. You watch his back as he talks over the phone with who you suppose is his father. Your eyes sting, and it just _hurts_.

God, this is so darn painful.

This is painful—knowing that the guy you love is simply playing around with you; knowing—_finding out_—that you are a simple occurrence in his life and that he has never given you a second thought over.

And he is unaware that you _are_ right there, right behind him, listening to each of a word that spill out from his mouth. And when he ends the call with, _"Dad, we're just playing around"_, your world crumbles.

He turns around and his eyes considerably widen upon seeing you there, breaking.

"Sak—"

You laugh, and the tears spill over.

"It's not what—"

"—I think," you continue and you wipe the tears off your cheeks with the heel of your palm. "I'm not a fool, Sasuke. I'm not deaf. I'm not blind."

You swallow hard before you continue, "I'm a Barbie doll. You can play me around. You can throw me, _break_ me, send me to someone else when you've grown tired of me."

Sasuke intervenes as he walks toward you. "That's not true."

"Oh, Sasuke, it _is_," you intervene bitterly. "It _is_ true, and you make a Barbie doll out of me"—you put out your hands in front of you to stop him from coming any closer—"but remember this."

Sasuke watches you, and you return his gaze with a fierce one.

"A _real_ man never plays Barbie."

There is silence.

"And I don't like to be committed with an _unreal_ man."

And you walk out.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

You run. You stumble as you run, but you carry on. In a few, you manage to reach the Science laboratory in school, which is technically off-limits to students during breaks. You hastily slide the door open and you see him there, standing like a god, leaning on one of the tiled laboratory tables.

You exchange unreadable gazes and, after a few moments of slight hesitation, you finally run toward him and embrace him tight. He hugs you back.

In your hand, caged within your fingers, is a note written off a scrapped paper.

**»:«**

_I lied when I said I was playing around with you. I'm trying to protect you from my dad. I don't like promises, they're inconsistent, but for now, I promise. I promise I'll fight for you from now on._

_And Sakura?_

_A woman I love was never, is never, and will never be a Barbie doll._

**author's note** had this "eureka" moment when i read a post on facebook by my teacher back in high school. the quote about the barbie doll was taken from my teacher. :) if you're a filipino, it originally went like this—"_ang tunay na lalaki, hindi naglalaro ng Barbie_". :) 


End file.
